It has been well known for many years to provide a sign for nameplate suitable for placement on desks, tables, and other pieces of furniture. Many of such signs or nameplates were supported on holders that were of expensive construction, but that still do not serve to display such sign in an attractive manner.
It has also been known to utilize signs and nameplates supported by an end member at each end, with each such end member having a foot member thereon established in the proper relationship to cause the sign to be displayed at a slight angle to the vertical, such that it would be readily readable. However, those end members were usually of relatively unattractive appearance, but even more importantly, they were always limited to use with signs or nameplates of a single thickness.
It is because of the distinct limitations and disadvantages of the prior art end members used for sign support that I was motivated to evolve holders for signs and nameplates that could be used with signs and nameplates of more than one thickness.